


Bite

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble (200 words) written for the Merlin_Writers' "Bobbing for drabbles" Halloween prompt "bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Bite**

Morgana came dressed as a witch all in black, of course. Her warts looked very realistic. 

"Here, your highness, have a bite of this fine, red fruit," she cackled gleefully.

Arthur's golden crown sat askew _again_ , and he pushed at it, annoyed. He should have chosen another costume. 

"You bite _me_ , hag," he grumbled. "I'm a prince with a brain. Absolutely not falling for the old poisoned apple shtick."

“No pain, no gain, though.” Morgana gestured with the suspiciously crimson apple. "If you're lethally poisoned, gorgeous Miss Charming over there will need to revive you with true love's kiss." 

“Who?” 

Arthur turned, unprepared for the sight that met him: a fairy tale princess, prettily dressed in a blue velvet surcoat over a silk kirtle. She wore one of those weird conical hats with a long veil, partly covering her short dark hair. There was an enticing expanse of pale chest visible, and a silver girdle drew attention to her slim, graceful shape. 

This vision of beauty met his eyes for a moment before lowering her long dark lashes demurely. Was that _eyeliner_ he'd glimpsed? 

_“Merlin?_ ” Arthur gasped. He reached out to Morgana eagerly. “I'll bite! Give me that apple!”


End file.
